


Knowing me, knowing you.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: It's the morning after the hedgehog incident and there are questions to be asked.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Knowing me, knowing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little funfic

" Hiya " Kayleigh smiled as she answered her phone.

" Look, I'll pick you up this morning, like usual "

" Mandy was gonna drop me off John "

" I've got things sorted out so I can pick you up, okay, same time same place okay babe ?"

" That will be lovely right enough "

" I can't wait to see you "

" I can't wait to see you either "

" See you soon then , bye "

" Bye "

" Bye bye "

" Bye bye bye "

Kayleigh sighed, and looked at her phone wistfully.

" You hang up " Mandy said, pouting towards Steve.

" No you hang up " Steve answered.

" No you hang up first "

" No snookums you hang up first "

" No honey pie, you hang up "

" No you hang up first dream boat "

" Ha bloody ha you two, very drole " Kayleigh's smile gave away her true feelings about the wind up.

Kayleigh was ready and as usual, she kept glancing at her watch .

" Right I'm off Mandy " She disappeared out the door like a shot.

Mandy followed, John however was out of the car and walking over to Steve.

" In touch with your feminine side this morning are you John mate ?"

" If I was any more in touch it would take out a restraining order " John chuckled.

" Where did you get that ?" Kayleigh was staring at the powder blue Fiat 500 with the cream interior that John had just vacated.

" It's me mams, bloody hideous int it ?"

" It's lovely John, I didn't know your mum had a car ?"

" She doesn't use it much, anyway, bye Steve mate, bye Mandy."

Surprisingly John walked over to Kayleigh and kissed her gently on the lips.

" Morning gorgeous, shall we ?" He indicated in the direction of the car.

John held open Kayleigh's door , as he walked around to his side, Kayleigh looked at Mandy and smiled. Mandy hadn't seen that smile for years.

" Kayleigh?"

" Yes John ?"

" I didn't overstep the mark there did I, I mean kissing you in front of Steve and Mandy?"

" No, it was lovely, thank you "

John exhaled,

" Thank god for that "

He started the car and they drove off.

" Did you pick this up this morning?"

" No, I went over to me mams last night, we got chatting and I ended up staying over, I've still got bits and bobs in my old room "

" Did you mention me ?" Kayleigh smiled cheekily, she knew he wouldn't have.

" Yes, I told her all about you, and how I felt about you "

" I'm shocked John, don't get me wrong, it's good to know I'm not a secret, but I honestly thought you'd not say until you made your mind up about us "

" Well that's it you see,.........I think I already have"

John looked at his little companion, she was sitting stone faced.

" I didn't think you'd decide so soon John, I thought you would give me a little more time " she said eventually, a slight tremor in her voice.

John, unusually for him, picked up on Kayleigh's misunderstanding immediately.

" That's why I picked you up, so I could say, yes Kayleigh darling, I want us to be, or at least try to be a couple, if you're still up for it ?"

" Seriously "

" Of course seriously, what do you take me for ?"

Kayleigh grabbed John and kissed him,

" Watch it, I'm trying to drive here " he admonished, but he was smiling.

Kayleigh sat back in her seat and sighed.

" You okay babe ?"

" More than okay John, I feel great actually"

" Me too, me too "

They listened to a few tracks on the radio, both suddenly realising something. 

" Do you feel more relaxed John ?"

" Funny, I were just gonna ask you the same thing ?"

" Do you though ?"

" Aye I do "

Once again they sat in silence listening to the radio.

" Do you fancy me ?"

" Whaaat ?"

" Simple question John, yes you do, or no you don"t "

" Yes I do, of course I do, I've been dying to kiss you for ages "

" Thought so " she smiled cheekily.

" I've worshipped you from afar if you really need to know "

" Really?"

" Really "

" Thank you "

" You're welcome "

" I fancy you too "

" Nice to know "

Kayleigh rested her hand on that one of Johns that was on the gear lever.

" So what will you call me at work ?"

" Kayleigh"

" Yes John ?"

" No, I'll call you Kayleigh ,at work "

" That won't work John "

" How will calling Kayleigh, Kayleigh not work ?"

" Because they won't know I'm your Kayleigh will they ?"

" Eh ?"

" If you're talking to me at work, I'll have to be Kayleigh sweetheart or something "

" Sweetheart?"

" Yes darling ?" Kayleigh giggled.

" Played like a bleeding banjo "

" I'm serious John, I want people to know we're together, don't you ?"

" Of course I do "

" So ?"

" I think darling, that I'll call you darling " 

" That will be lovely John sweetheart "

" Kayleigh darling "

" Yes sweetheart?"

" Nothing, I was just practicing ." he chuckled.

" What did you tell your mum about me ?"

" That you were a tiny little redhead, pretty as a picture, kind, gentle and considerate, I told her every second I spend with you is precious , and how much I love you "

John looked out of the corner of his eye, he had expected a smile or at least a grin, he saw nada.

" Have you told anyone else ?" Kayleigh sounded quite cold.

" About what ?"

" Loving me ?"

" No, but I think she may have told our Paul, she was chuffed for me, I mean for us "

" Anyone else ?" Kayleigh was looking at her nails as she spoke, John had known her long enough to know this wasn't a good sign.

" Nooo, don't think so " he replied hoping that was the right answer.

" You don't think so?"

" Nope, pretty sure it was just him "

" Is there anyone else that you think you should tell ?"

" Nana ?"

" I meant someone closer "

" I am close to my Nana "

" Are you trying to wind me up Redmond, because if you are it's working?" Kayleigh glared at John as she spoke.

" I'm not trying to wind you up, what you on about ?"

"I'm asking who you've told " Kayleigh was still glaring.

" What are you getting cross for, I thought you wanted people to know ?"

" Certain people yes "

" She's only told certain people "

" I mean you tell certain people "

" I've only told me bleedin mam !"

" Exactly "

" What do you mean exactly?"

" You haven't told me yet !!!!"

" Shit " John slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand.

" Slip your mind did it ?"

John looked in the mirror, and abruptly pulled into the side of the road.

" Seriously babe, have I not said ?"

" No, you …………"

" I love you Kayleigh Kitson, I love you like you wouldn't believe"

He grabbed her and seriously kissed her, she was both shocked and surprised.

" Thank you Johnathan, that as first proper kisses go was lovely "

" I do try "

" I think we should say I love you every day"

" Agreed, first thing in the morning "

" As soon as we meet "

" The very minute " 

John lifted Kayleigh's hand and kissed it.

" I want to get married ." Kayleigh said, suddenly .

"Is that a proposal ?" John smiled.

" No it's a statement, I want the wedding and the children, preferably in that order"

" You've said "

" When I said it before, I was saying how I wanted my life to be, now I'm suggesting how I'd like our lives to be, if you're serious ".

" I told you I was."

" That's what I'd like long term though John, I don't want you to be under any illusion"

" Like I said yesterday, this has happened quickly, and I'm still struggling to get my head around it, but I do love you, and I can't imagine how my life would be if you weren't in it."

They sat holding hands for a while.

" Boxers or briefs ? "

" What ?"

" What do you prefer, I mean I'll find out eventually, but we should get to know each other a bit better "

" Boxers "

" Manscaped, or natural "

" You what ?"

" Do you trim, or not ?"

" Trim what ?"

" Bits" 

" What bits?"

" Any bits ?"

" Natural " John blushed slightly and pulled at his collar.

" Really ?"

" Aye "

" I'll change that " Kayleigh said, matter of factly.

John shook his head.

" Thongs mostly, but I do have quite a few pairs of lacy brazilian short things, and a few pairs of big pants"

" Pardon?"

" I'm giving you the answers to my questions "

" Oh right "

" I'm completely hairless, from the neck down obviously "

" Obviously"

" I hate body hair "

" Apparently so " John pulled at his collar.

" Do you have any tattoos John?"

" Aye "

" Really ?" Kayleigh looked shocked.

" Yes really "

" What have you got, is it a snake on your wi….?"

"God no, it's the Man City club badge "

" Urgh, how tacky, where is it ?"

" On my right calf "

" Show me " Kayleigh asked enthusiastically.

" How can I show you, I'm driving here "

" Wanna see mine ?" Kayleigh grinned provocatively.

" Where is it ?"

" Do you want to see it ?"

" Yes "

Kayleigh twisted in her seat towards John, and started unfastening her blouse.

" What the fu…. , don't do that here"

" Oh John, grow up, we're a couple now"

She opened her blouse, just below the bottom of her bra,on her right side, there was a small tattoo of a kitten.

" Kitten Kitson, been called that since I was a toddler "

" Right you can put them away now " John said in the midst of a serious blush. 

" Them ? " Kayleigh giggled, " I've only one tattoo John?"

John looked at her again.

" Oh, them , right got you now " she bit her lip suddenly realising what " they " were.

She hurriedly buttoned up, then gently patted Jon on the thigh.

"Right you can ask me then, go on I'm ready "

John sat quietly for a minute.

" Go on then " Kayleigh urged. 

" I'm thinking "

" 36D"

" What ?"

" The size of my boobs"

" That wasn't one of my questions"

" No, but you know now don't you ?"

" I certainly do "

John glanced at Kayleigh's bust, she caught him and just smiled.

" Favorite band ?"

" S club seven "

" Favorite flowers ?"

" Yellow Rose's "

" Favourite wine ?"

" Malbec "

" Burger King or Micky Dee ?"

" Burger King " 

All the way to work, they asked each other questions, John realised that Kayleigh was far more forthcoming and honest than he was, but he did try, they had a few good chuckles, soon the recognisable dual carriageway heralded the conclusion of their journey.

" Wife or girlfriend? " Kayleigh suddenly asked.

" Wife "

" Think or Know ?"

" Know " 

" Short engagement or long? "

" Short"

John pulled up in his regular parking place.

They looked at each other.

" Kiss and show, or keep secret ?" John asked, looking at an unusually busy smoking shelter.

Before Kayleigh could answer, he did.

" Kiss and show " he turned and before she could say anything really, he kissed her, she kissed him back enthusiastically.

" Well Johnathan as far as getting to know you, that worked rather well I must say "

" Good idea that "

" I do have them you know ?"

" Want to go out after work ?"

" Yes" 

" Indian or Chinese "

" Chinese "

" Are we still playing ?"

" No John "

" Good, I love you Kayleigh "

" I love you too"

They had one more kiss and headed into work.

Life was good...


End file.
